Natural language interfaces may be utilized to translate natural language queries into a database query using structured query language (“SQL”). Such a translation may be carried out using a semantic model that defines how the data is arranged in the database. The semantic model may comprise associations between certain keywords and database attributes (e.g., customer or employee). In turn, the database attributes may be associated with a database property type (e.g., table or column). These associations of the semantic model may be adjusted to reflect changes in the underlying database model.